Power management in computing devices has become increasingly difficult given the number of tasks handled by certain personal computing devices. While various strategies exist for managing power within a computing device, many strategies fall short of improving the user experience. In some computing devices, power converting devices are incorporated in order to supply different power signals to different portions of the computing devices. Unfortunately, these power converting devices can generate audible noise and electromagnetic interference (EMI) when operating in certain low power modes. The audible noise and EMI can originate from switches within the power converting devices when a switching frequency of the switches falls to an audible frequency range. As a result certain subsystems of a computing device can be affected and the user experience can be negatively impacted.